


Absoluely Perfect

by goalielove43



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NAHL, NM Ice Wolves, Voyeurism, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: Prouty has needs and those needs usually involve humping his covers. When he gets himself caught by Henrik, it means humping his goalie instead.
Relationships: Henrik Laursen/Joe Prouty
Kudos: 40





	Absoluely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real or considered to even be remotely the truth about any of these people. Just wanted some porn, that's all this. Seriously.

Joe shifted against the sheets for what felt like the millionth time. Everything in him ached and seemingly for entirely different reasons. His body, in general, ached from several hits to the boards earlier in the evening, his left shin ached from a puck hitting it in the second period, his head ached in the vague way a change in barometric pressure tended to cause, and his dick ached from having been hard for near an hour now. It wasn't his first go-round with being in someone else's room. In fact he was used to having two other people sharing his room, but not tonight. He'd gotten lucky in some ways and yet in others hadn't at all. One less person to contend with, but still one more person than he wanted in the room right then.

He lay on his side, blankets long since pushed between his thighs in some vain effort to hide his substantial erection from the room at large. Not that Henrik wasn't asleep, because he was. It was more that he was trying to keep himself from touching himself in every way possible. Turning his head, he pressed his face against the pillow, his mouth open as he shuddered and gave in just a tiny bit, his hips barely rocking, dick dragging against his sweat pants and pressing into the wadded up covers in a way that set his thighs to shaking nearly instantly. Closing his eyes, he groped at the covers, mindlessly yanked them into the shape he wanted, a tuft of the comforter sticking out over his fist in a vaguely phallic shape. With a shudder, he let himself start tugging on it like it was the cock he wished it was.

Shuddering, he shifted slightly more against the covers, pressed his dick in harder and set to humping them as fast as he dared. Every tiny jerk of his hips sent phenomenal pleasure spiking through his body, left his skin prickling and his sac tight. His hand worked ceaselessly at the fake cock he'd made of covers, let his mind run away with him and imagine he was plunging into someone's ass, jerking them off and hearing them pant loudly beneath him. He'd wanted it for as long as he could remember though he'd never had it.

Rubbing his face against the pillow he took another shaky breath, so tempted to roll off his side and start legitimately humping the bed until he could cum. Fear of being caught kept him where he was, barely making any noise at all in what he was doing, just the tiniest shifting of covers as he ground his dick against the covers. He wanted to pull his waistband down, expose his prick and rub on the sheets directly, but he wasn't that rude, wouldn't nut all over the hotel's comforter like a dumb fucking pre-teen. His belly tightened and his limbs threatened to cease up with the last fragile moments before his orgasm would creep up and leave him cumming in his pants. His cheek slid along the pillow and he opened his eyes, mouth still hanging open, hips canting as quickly as he could manage in this position, his hand moving eagerly on the clump of covers, and then he froze, panic sliding through him in an instant.

Henrik was laying there on his side, piercing eyes studying him from across the few feet that separated their beds and Joe swallowed against the huge lump suddenly lodged in his throat. He could imagine a million horrible things happening right then: Henrik yelling, telling him to get the fuck out of the room, telling the whole team what 'itty bitty Prouty' had been doing. He cringed to himself at the nickname one of his past teams had given him and hurriedly let go of the phallic bit of the covers he'd been stroking and yanked the covers over his hip as if he were somehow more exposed than he actually was. He felt caught in more ways than he should have, like he was mired in Henrik's eyes, lost in the depths that seemed so endless and knowing. Goalie's eyes. All seeing and all knowing and like standing in the light and expecting to be hidden in darkness. 

His mouth formed the word sorry at the same time Henrik's murmured, "You didn't have to stop."

His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his prick aching for release despite being caught. The words didn't help. Not in the slightest. He shuddered hard, pressing his face against his pillow in both embarrassment and complete desire to do exactly what Henrik wanted him to. He wanted to finish for him, desperately wanted to think that Henrik wanted to see it when he came. The thought ripped a tiny whimper from him, his hips canting of their own regard. 

Henrik's voice was kind, achingly gentle in the otherwise quiet room. "I mean it, you can keep going. No judgement from me."

Joe pushed his mouth to the pillow and tried to cut off the moan that wanted out, tried to block the way he wanted to pant at Henrik's suggestion. Shivering, he debated all the merits and detriments, completely surprised he was able to think at all while he was this horny, though he supposed years worth of hiding kind of left him thinking about it objectively. 

Closing his mouth, he rubbed his hot face on the pillow again and then turned his head and stared at this gorgeous goalie he had the pleasure of rooming with tonight and he wondered. Would he be remiss to pay attention to him? To go ahead and complete while Henrik watched? Was it just a kind offer from someone who sort of understood or an offer met with equal desire to Joe's own? Or maybe he was going to tell all the guys tomorrow just how the new guy was so improper that he humped his own bed sheets right in front of him?

Sighing, he shook his head a little and murmured another quiet, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been-"

"Don't." Henrik's voice was still so gentle. "You're worked up, it's normal. I can leave the room if you want me to, no judgement."

Joe lay there, his hips arching slightly, prick unpleasantly hard, the precum stain on his sweats surely growing by the minute. He was half afraid he would orgasm just from straining at this point, somewhere beyond horny despite his fear of having been caught. 

"Would my honesty make you more comfortable?" There was something there, something in Henrik's voice that made Joe take notice and he shivered slightly, prick twitching as he stared into Henrik's eyes. 

"Yes please."

"I like to watch." The words were easy, said in a way that was far easier than it probably should have been and left Joe biting his lower lip, chewing slightly.

"Really?"

Henrik shifed, pushing his covers down and revealing how blatantly he'd tented his sleep pants. He didn't say anything, just stared at him, waiting and watching. 

Joe squirmed, staring at the enormous tent in Henrik's pants and swallowed down the saliva that instantly welled up from sheer want. If Henrik would let him, he'd suck the shit out of that cock, swallow it down and do his best to satisfy him as many times as he wanted. That was enough to make him just believe Henrik, enough leverage over him if he chose to say anything to the team, and he pushed the covers back off of himself, pushed them back into the shape he preferred, and straddled them more blatantly than before. Biting lightly at his lower lip, he cast a glance at Henrik, took in those bright eyes watching him, and slowly settled himself down against the bundle of blankets, rearranging until he felt ready to hump.

He ground down against the blankets, his breath catching. Doing it in front of another guy made it all that much better. Shuddering, he did it again and then eased into a position he truly wanted to be in and fucked his cock against the covers, a little tiny whine bubbling up at the urge to reached down and get a fistful of covers to jack off, the fantasy he'd been working on before building itself back up in front of his mind's eye. This time it was Henrik beneath him, Henrik's ass he fucked, his cock he wanted to reach down and stroke. He snuck a little glance over at him, found himself caught watching him as he rubbed his hand over his clothed erection. Nothing in him could look away, his mouth open, his desire ramping up fast, hoping against hope that Henrik would orgasm for him to see even if it was just watching that damp spot at the head of his prick growing larger rapidly enough to let him know it was happening.

Unable to stop the desire now, he pushed one hand under the covers and gathered some up, held onto them and pretended it was Henrik's dick as he fucked into the soft covers, his own erection straining desperately, his need to cum one he couldn't ignore any longer. His hips canted and just gave in and jacked the fake cover cock, letting the motion slap back against his own bulge as he stared down at the pile of covers. God he wanted to cum in them, just uncover his dick and pulse it all out right in front of Henrik. Another whine left him and he heard the soft rustle of cloth and a hitch in Henrik's breath.

Glancing over, his breath caught and he jerked to a halt, staring at Henrik's hand as he moved it over his now unclothed cock, the head peeking out of his foreskin with each stroke, slick with all the precum he'd produced so far. Joe didn't hesitate after that, yanked his own sweats down under the swell of his ass and shoved his dick back into the warm little divet he'd created, fucking needily into it as he stared at his goalie's gorgeous cock.

"Let me see it," Henrik murmured, his voice rough but still achingly sweet, leaving all the room in the world for Joe to back out if he didn't want it. But god, he did, so badly. 

Settling back on his heels, he let Henrik look at him, watched as his gaze swept over his body, along his long hard length and then up his abs and chest and their eyes met again and this time the tension was undeniable. "I don't have to be over here." The words were tiny, spoken so hesitantly they almost didn't exist, but Henrik's interest was real, tangible as he rolled onto his back and murmured, "Then be over here, Prouty."

Joe shoved himself up, shucked his sweats down his ankles and hurriedly climbed onto his bed, straddling his hips and only lowering himself down when Henrik's hands tugged lightly at him. They eased together and Joe moaned as he felt another man's prick for the first time in his life. It made him eager, hot and hard and needy in a way he hadn't anticipated at all, his hips rocking without his permission, his body lowering itself into the perfect position to hump as if drawn there by some unknown force that told him what to do and how. Henrik took two handfuls of his ass and held on, rocking up against him, both of them moving, grinding, gasping and moaning as their cocks rubbed together in the sweetest of sensations. 

It didn't take him long - perhaps too short of a time - before he was cumming, jerking and gasping as he began to unload his spunk all over Henrik's cock and abdomen. Henrik rolled them over, his arms bracketing him on either side as he moved, the bed moving with him, his cock tucked into the crease between Joe's thigh and hip. It didn't take him long to freeze over him, shudder and moan loud and long, pushing down against him as his cock throbbed, his hot load spilling over Joe's hip, Henrik's low moan of, "Fuck, Prouty," making him shiver and cling to him all the way through his orgasm.

They both eased after a few moments, Henrik dropping a few kisses along Joe's collarbone, nuzzling up under his neck. "No regrets, okay?"

Joe pushed his hand into Henrik's hair, holding on as he closed his eyes and breathed out a pleased little sigh. "None."

"Text me if you want it again, yeah?"

Joe almost laughed, closed his eyes and just breathed, a grin on his lips. "Let's skip the texting and just say I can't imagine not wanting it."

Henrik's laugh was silent, a movement more than any word, and Prouty closed his eyes, smiling to himself as his dick started to harden again, lengthening along Henrik's abdomen, sliding through their mess as he became fully hard. He could feel Henrik's answering boner hardening against his hip and he tightened his thighs against his hips, starting to rock, moaning in deep pleasure as they began to rock again.

Things were definitely looking amazing tonight and he could only imagine they'd just keep getting better if they spent the night easing their arousal with one another until they passed out. It sounded absolutely perfect.


End file.
